Splashed
by ShadowSilhouette
Summary: A Care of Magical Creatures lesson turns into a quickly escalating water fight, and mass chaos ensues. Oneshot for DMHG fans.


This is my first complete attempt at D/Hr. I tried to make it pretty canon, although as we all know, such a pairing could never really happen. So…it's kind of not canon at all, if you see it that way. In any case, this takes place in their fifth year. This story is all light-hearted fun. Enjoy!

Harry, Ron, and Hermione strolled down to Hagrid's hut for Tuesday afternoon's Care of Magical Creatures class. The air was crisp and the sky was clear as Harry and Ron tried to find common ground on the finer points of Quidditch.

"No, see, you've got to roll to the _left_ when you do the Sloth Grip Roll!" repeated Ron for the third time, somehow trying to pantomime the move while on the ground but instead looking like he was trying to empty water out of his ears.

But Harry insisted, "For you, maybe, but when Aiden Lynch did the roll in the Ireland versus Wimbourne match, he _definitely_ turned to the right, and considering he's a professional…"

"Oh, come on now," sighed Hermione, fumbling with the clasp on her bag. "Does it really matter which way it is? I'm sure it doesn't matter either way, you know."

Ron turned sharply to face her as they walked down the grassy hill. "Doesn't matter? Doesn't _matter_?" He shook his head. "Hermione, you will never understand the art of Quidditch, will you?" His tone was betrayed by the smile on his face.

Hermione smiled and was about to reply when Harry said, "What in the name of…?"

Hermione and Ron looked up ahead. Apart from some students milling about cautiousy, Hagrid's hut was surrounded by strange looking creatures sliding about the ground. They looked a bit like jelly, but were an acid green color. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione got level with the hut, Lavender Brown squealed as one nearly grazed her ankle.

"Better watch ou' for tha' one," chuckled Hagrid, scooping the squishy green thing with his gloved hands. He tucked in back into a little clear plastic box.

"Hagrid, what is that…_thing_?" asked Lavender, eyeing it warily.

"These lil' buggers? Why, they're Saraswati. Harmless an' cute, aren't they?" smiled Hagrid, towering a good three heads above Lavender. She nodded and, looking a little more reassured, also put on some gloves and poked a Saraswati, which made a strange giggling sound. Lavender looked happy until Hagrid continued, "The only thin' yeh need to watch ou' for is the acid skin." She quickly retreated her hand from the box.

Hagrid chuckled and looked up and smiled when he saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione smiling somewhat cautiously at the scene before them. "Hey, you three! Come an' take a look at 'em!" His trash-can sized hands gestured to the blobs of Saraswati squishing around the grounds.

The three of them proceeded to put on the rubbery thick gloves and looked at each other.

"Know anything about them, Hermione?" asked Ron, looking a bit apprehensive.

Hermione casually scooped a Saraswati from the ground. "Saraswati can be really useful once you control them. A long time ago, when wizards who had to cross deserts without brooms or couldn't Apparate, they took these along with them because they contain an enormous amount of water. Only thing is, because its covered in acid it only gives water to its owner or whoever fed it the most water when it was growing." She bounced it a little in her hands, a bit like putty. "They can grow up to 3 feet long."

"Like Weasley's feet, right Granger?"

Malfoy was lounging against Hagrid's hut with Crabbe and Goyle, frowning at any Saraswati that came near and kicking away any that dared to do so. His dragonhide boots seemed to be immune to the acid.

"Oh, shut it!" snapped Ron contemptuously. "You little—ouch!" A Saraswati had just slid over his foot, removing a strip of his shoe and revealing his Chudley Cannon socks.

Malfoy smirked and was undoubtedly about to make another foot-related insult at Ron when Hagrid called out to the class, "Alrigh', alrigh', everyone gather round now. You're each gonna give these lil' Saraswati some water with these droppers and some water buckets. There's enough of 'em to go 'round, I'm sure yeh can each have one. Make sure yeh have gloves on!"

The class milled about, picking up the Saraswati that were scattered around the hut. Harry, Ron, and Hermione set to work.

"No, Ron, you're supposed to put the dropper in its mouth!"

"Hermione, it's a bloody blob! It doesn't have one!"

"Let me show you! See? It's right—"

Plip!

A little splash of water had fallen across Hermione's nose. Instinctively she looked up, but the sky was still clear, and there evidently no raincloud in sight. Looking back down, she caught Malfoy's eye. Standing two workstations away, he smirked, and Crabbe and Goyle were shaking with laughter as if his spraying her with water was the funniest thing ever.

"Little git," Hermione murmured quietly, but she wouldn't be bothered with the likes of Malfoy and his childish antics. She turned back to Ron, who was scowling at Malfoy, and started showing him how to properly feed the Saraswati.

Draco frowned. He reached into the workstation's waterbucket to put even more water into his dropper, and then—

Fwop!

A more considerable amount of water splashed across his forehead and hair. His eyes quickly snapped to Granger, but her back was turned and she was apparently in deep conversation with Longbottom. Wiping his hand across his brow, he smirked.

With her back turned to Malfoy, Hermione grinned. "Don't worry, Neville, those gloves will protect you from the acid, there's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure, Hermione? My hands kind of itch."

Her eyebrows knitted. "Really? Maybe those are old gloves, do you th—"

Hermione stopped short as a twig hit the back of her head. She made a somewhat strangled sound as she turned around, earning a curious look from Harry. She made a 'don't worry about it' wave with her hand and glanced at Malfoy, but he was evidently flirting with Pansy Parkinson at the table next to his. Hermione couldn't help but make a little chuckle as she untangled the twig from her hair. _Honestly, acting just like a Weasley twin_. This strongly reminded her of the snowball fights at the Burrow, and unfortunately for Malfoy, she had won those by a considerable margin.

"Hermoine, Saraswati can't explode, right?" asked Harry.

"What?" she asked, whipping around.

"I dunno if they have necks or lungs and what not, but you might be strangling it." Harry pointed to her hands.

"Oh!" muttered Hermione, releasing her tight grip upon the little green animal.

Plip!

A strong jet of water splashed onto Hermione's face. It actually hit her in the eye and hurt a little bit this time.

"_What?!"_ spluttered Hermione indignantly. But she knew precisely 'what.'

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she looked once more at Malfoy, who laughed, not hiding his guilt this time. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed as he blew at the end of his water dropper as if it was the end of a smoking gun, and Goyle tried to get a high-five but was thoroughly ignored by Malfoy.

_I didn't even have a chance to get back at him for the twig!_ fumed Hermione. _Oh hell, there are no rules to a water fight!_

She marched up to Malfoy, who's smirk faded as apprehension crossed his face. Harry and Ron gave each other knowing looks. Distracting Hermione in class was a bad, _bad_ idea, no matter how harmless the distraction was. When her own best friends tried to play cards in Transfiguration with her she bristled snappishly. What chance in hell did Malfoy stand?

"Malfoy," said Hermione, her mouth pressed tightly together.

Looking nonchalant, Draco leaned against the table. "Yes, Granger? Did you need someth-" And then Hermione struck, grabbing his neck and dunking his head into the water bucket.

Harry, Ron, and the other Gryffindors howled with laughter. The Slytherins all looked to Hagrid for help, but he was evidently absorbed in polishing Fang's collar, whistling the Hogwarts song.

Hermione released Malfoy and he surged up for air, looking quite victimized with the front of his hair stuck to his face, his pointed chin dripping water down his robes. As he wiped the water from his eyes, Hermione smiled innocently and turned to walk back to her station. Ron gave her an approving grin and Harry flashed the thumbs up sign. Hermione reached out to scoop up her Saraswati yet again.

SPLASH!

Hermione was temporarily unable to see as her bushy hair stuck to her forehead and eyes and water cascaded down the top of her head. Peeling her hair away from her face, she didn't turn around, but took a big, deep breath, sucking in her cheeks, back stiff.

Ron was about to jump up, but Harry held his arm out to stop him.

"Don't worry mate, Malfoy is _dead_," said Harry wryly, unable to not grin at the look of death on Hermione's face.

She slowly turned around to train her death look on Malfoy, whose arms were still extended over her head, hands clutching his water bucket. The look of glee slid off his face much like a Saraswati sliding down a hill.

The class was quiet as they stared between the sopping wet Hermione and Draco, his hands frozen in the air in an almost comical way. Hagrid was still pointedly whistling and making a show of polishing Fang's collar for another uneeded time.The Saraswati were entirely forgotten. The scene would've been funny if the class didn't know that murder was probably about to take place.

In a flash, Hermione grabbed a bucket and threw the water point blank, right in Malfoy's face. The force made him stumble back a little, and when he looked up at Hermione she flashed a brilliant and supposedly innocent smile.

Draco decided this wasn't funny anymore. He locked eyes with Granger. And then everything happened in a flash.

Draco swooped and grabbed the handles of three water buckets with one of his arms and swung around as Hermione turned on her heels and ran for her life.

"Get back here, Granger!" yelled Draco as he tore after her.

Hermione was running in a zig-zag pattern in the direction of the castle, and Malfoy was bogged down with the weight of the buckets, chasing after her and cursing her existence.

The class looked on as the drama continued to unfold. Harry and Ron looked quite proud of their best friend. Pansy looked livid with fury. Pavarti whispered audibly to Lavender, "Honestly, you would never guess they were fifth years!"

Hermione ran and ran, the adrenaline exciting her senses. She laughed jubilantly as she turned around and saw Malfoy fighting to reach her. "Wish you had a broom?" she shouted as she ran backwards. She whipped out her wand. "_Aguamenti!_"

A shower of water cascaded onto Draco. _To hell with it_! He hurled the buckets onto the ground and full on sprinted at her. Hermione, who had slowed down to perform the spell, was now a short distance from him. She turned to run at full speed but he was closing in. Ten meters…five meters…three meters…

Draco pounced, tackling her to the ground.

"Ow! Get off me, you git!" Hermione wriggled around and smacked his arm. It actually hurt quite a bit.

Draco looked down at her. What was he going to do, anyway? Hit a girl? Mudblood or not, he knew where to draw the line. He tumbled off next to her, a soggy mess of robes, catching his breath.

Hermione brushed little twigs off her robes and tried to stand up, but then slipped because of the mud the water had made, landing on her backside.

Draco sniggered, but caught himself lest she punch him in the arm or slap him about the face again. Hermione looked him in the eyes and then surveyed the messy state they were in. Then, to his amazement, she giggled.

The whole thing was ridiculous! Having a water fight with Malfoy? She burst out laughing. Draco couldn't help it, he started laughing too, a big laugh with his head thrown back.

A distance back, Harry and Ron traded looks questioningly. "She's gone mental," concluded Ron. Harry concurred. They turned back at the two drenched figures, their laughter echoing back to them.

Harry opened his mouth to speak when he was splayed with cold water himself. "Wha--?" He spluttered, spitting out a mouthful of water. He turned and saw Neville, looking only a little sheepish, but grinning as he put down his bucket. Harry returned his grin, and hoped to return some water back Neville's way, but Neville ducked just as he threw the water and hit Lavender squarely in the face.

"Harry!" Lavender shrieked. She grabbed her table's bucket and Harry ran for it.

Another shriek sounded as Pansy was doused with not one, but two buckets of water. "WEASLEY!" she screamed.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were quick to join in, and there was a mass scramble for buckets.

Hermione and Malfoy stared in partial disbelief at the chaos before them.

"This is all your fault, you know," said Malfoy knowingly, his breath finally back to normal.

Hermione scoffed, "Oh yes, of course it is."

"See, Granger? I'm always right."

"_Aguamenti_."

"Oh, hell--!"

Hermione ran, and Draco followed.

Hagrid shook his head, and walked back into his hut.


End file.
